inFAMOUS: Ruins of Empire
by Patrickrc95
Summary: This is the story of Lillian Vaga, Plant Conduit and former resident of Empire State, who seven years ago was captured in the aftermath of the Empire Event and later taken to the newly established D.U.P. prison known as Curdun Cay.


Prologue

 **IN-GAME TEXT** **: 7 years ago, Lillian Vaga found herself trapped in Empire City during the Empire City quarantine. During which time, she made a name for herself by taking photographs of various places and people of interest, like Cole MacGrath. Her repeated attempts at garnering fame got her into some serious trouble as time went on. When the quarantine ended, it seemed that Lilly's misadventures would end as well. But just as she prepared to leave Empire City, something terrible happened...**

Lilly is 18 years old. She has blue eyes, and jet black hair tied back in a pony tail. She is sitting inside a shuttle bus as it passes from the Warren into the Neon. She is currently listening to punk-rock music. As the bus passes through Archer's Square, Lilly witnesses something strange. She sees a strange vortex of energy near the statue overlooking the square. "What the-. The hell is going on out there?"

 **IN-GAME TEXT** **: During the Empire Event, the portion of the Neon containing Archer's Square and the surrounding area was completely vaporized by the Beast's awesome power. The rest of the island was all but obliterated by the aftershock. The remainder of the Empire City, including the Warren and Historic Districts, was effected not by the blast itself, but by heat and radiation emitted from the blast...**

Lilly looks on as the statue collapses outside. Suddenly, a shock-wave bursts through the shuttle windows. Then the bus begins to lift into the air. Then it shifts onto it's side towards the direction of the vortex. As Lilly, along with the other passengers, struggle to hold on; the vortex suddenly disappears and the bus and all of it's passengers fall to the ground.

 **IN-GAME TEXT** **: Millions of innocent people died in the Empire City Catastrophe. The lucky few who managed to survive, were no longer considered human. Lillian Vaga was among them. This is her story.**

Some time after hitting the ground, Lilly is awakened by the sound of people screaming in terror, and the rumbling sound of the Beast's rampage. Her body still battered from the fall, Lilly lifts herself off the ground; looking on as people run screaming for their lives. She hears the voices of people dying around her.

Soon though Lilly hears a familiar voice. She looks around and finds a red-haired, military officer lying on the ground near the edge of the road. Bloodied and weak from being injured by the Beast, she coughs and faintly calls out "H-help...I...I can't get up."

Lilly recognizes the injured officer and says to her "Officer Brooke? Brooke Augustine? Don't worry. I'll help you up."

As Lilly helps the woman stand up, the officer weakly replies "Thank you."

With the clock ticking, Lilly and Officer Brooke followed the crowd through falling buildings and crashing cars all the way to Stampton Bridge. When the two get there, the Neon is enveloped in a flash of light.

 ** _Lilly's Narrative: By the time I woke up, the world as I knew it had changed. Me, Augustine...we were no longer human. We were conduits...outcasts...bio-terrorists. My body was completely gone, incinerated by the blast. With Empire City in ruins, Augustine headed for the Warren. But that wasn't the end for me. A single cell, a mere spec of my existence survived. And with my plant based powers activated by the blast, that was all I needed to start regenerating._**

 ** _It only took me just a few short hours to return to normal. After that, I was alone in the Neon District, stranded in the ruins of empire city. Several weeks later I was captured by the military, and nearly KILLED by them. If if wasn't for a last minute change of plans, I'd already be DEAD. It wasn't long before I got shipped off to Curdun Cay. For the next seven years, that's where I lived. Then one day, the D.U.P. Killed one of my friends...That's how it all started._**


End file.
